As nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, for example, phase-change memories (PRAM, PCM) and resistance-change memories (PRAM, ReRAM) are suggested. All of these memories are semiconductor memory devices using a resistance-change memory element.
However, since a resistance-change memory element is a two-terminal element, there is a need to provide a select element such as a transistor for each resistance-change memory element. Thus, the cell size or the number of manufacturing processes is increased. A large increase in the cell size or the number of manufacturing processes is a significant problem particularly for a three-dimensional structure in which a plurality of resistance-change memory elements are stacked.
To solve this problem, a semiconductor memory device which can prevent a large increase in the cell size or the number of manufacturing processes is required.